Because of their small size, the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) screen of a wireless cellular telephone, are limited in what they can display. Before now, there has not been such a device which provides multiple viewing images straight ahead and obliquely on each side.
Frequently a cell phone, may have multi-tasks to be accomplished while using a cell phone, such as talking and also checking e-mail or Internet services. Traditionally the user sequentially accesses each of the tasks separately.
Furthermore, Web based cellular telephones are known, but their use is limited by the small screen size of the built-in liquid crystal display thereon.